New Moon
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: What if Queen Serenity had been reborn too? A much different sailor moon. Don't own sailor moon sadly will not ever only own the form of Queen Sailor Moon which I am sure exists with other fanfic authors but in this story many powers and forms will be original.
1. The Painful Remeberace

_A/N Okay the idea here is what if Queen Serenity had been reincarnated too? What if she was Ikuko? To my loyal readers I will still be writing my other fan fictions this just keeps writer's block away!_

Chapter one: The Painful Remembrance

Ikuko's P.O.V

Ugh! Another annoying nightmare! I sighed, I just turned sixteen and I slowly started to remember things that just didn't make sense! Life on the moon, me being Queen... Sailor Senshi... None of those things made sense until yesterday when a grey cat with a crescent bald spot on her head appeared, my parents said that I deserved a pet finally and that his name was Aku a foreign name for moon. When I took him to my room he talked!

"Your majesty I am so glad you are back! Your memories must have been so confusing!-" I interrupted confused of course.

"Memories!? How can you talk!? I must be dreaming." I grabbed a pin and poked myself, "OW!" Okay so not dreaming, "Alright so I must be crazy I will just go tell mother that I have gone insane."

"Ikuko! Let me explain!" I turned and Aku started to glow, standing on his legs he grew until a man with grey shaggy hair that was spiky was there he seemed oddly familiar so I sat.

"I am listening Aku Cat man thing." He cringed, "I am a normal Mauian! Your majesty I know you have had dreams of life on the moon, you being the Queen your guardians. Let me help you and you will believe me." He held out his hand when I grabbed it he pulled me until I felt his lips on my forehead. A soft warmth started to creep on me and I closed my eyes and the Silver Millennium played before my eyes and then I started to glow. My golden hair started to turn silver I felt myself grow and the warmth soon formed the royal crest birthmark on my forehead. The final memory played the death of my little girl.

"SERENITY!" I cried out in pain. I opened my eyes and Aku had tears in his eyes.

"My sister and her husband are still asleep your majesty and I am afraid your human parents are not what they seem, you are adopted which in itself is never a bad thing but you never died you clung to just enough power that you degenerated into a baby and went to the future making sure that the lunarian line would stay true your daughter will be reborn from you. Your husband has been reborn his solarian blood has burned away his humanity making him true he waits for you." I nodded writing a note to my wonderful parents I explained that I had to discover who I was that I would always love them but they might note see me for a while. I called forth my royal staff every queen of the moon has one my mother has a simple one I had a crescent wand. It was long and silver the crescent was gold and the Silver Crystal rested in its crook with ease.

"Moon Crises Royal Power!" Holding my staff I henshined soon I was Queen Sailor Moon. "Where is my love?"

"At the ruins." I whimpered at that. "Your people have been reborn and they will return to you but only Princess Serenity can banish Metaria. Only she can reach the full power of the crystal without hurting herself as deeply as you did." I sighed I knew he was right hopefully Endymion would love her in this life too.

"Sailor teleport." Everything flashed and then I was at the ruins. I looked at all the destruction, the atmosphere was thin Mars doing she had called on the royal flames trying to protect my daughter. I saw Venus' sword imbedded in the stone where Serenity took her life. Then I saw him my love Sol. "SOL!" He saw me and smiled, I ran into his arms. "I have missed you so much my love when you died I grieved for days until I found that I was pregnant with a beautiful baby girl and I-" He shushed me with a sad smile,

"First, I know all about Serenity she was beautiful and will be again hopefully in this life we can give her siblings. Second, this is a new life call me Kenji." I smiled.

"Then you must call me Ikuko. And are you the same as you where in your previous life?"

"Yes although until I regained all my memories I was a bit timid." He smiled, "The Solarians are still alive and well and are glad that their King's uncle is back." I gasped,

"Your brother took your birthright?"

"I gave up the throne Serenity the did not want me marrying a Lunarian you know that and I never could use the Shining Crystal."

"How did they feel about the fact that almost all the planets made me their high chancellor?"

"Surprised yet proud when they saw how you brought forth the Silver millennium I can't believe all the royals agreed to have an interplanetary court and made you the head as long as they could have full reign on their planets."

"I couldn't believe they made their Queens become Senshi to guard me. They where so mad when I became a Senshi."

"Yes, you know I missed you."

"You did?"

"Of course." He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back with a all my passion and soon it lead to more. Our clothes came off, and we made love under the stars. When it was done he looked at me,

"Will you marry me? Again." I laughed,

"Nope."

"What?"

"Kidding." He grinned.

"Come let us see what is left so we may raise little Serenity."

"You mean?"

"Yup she sure is impatient to be reborn!" We laughed and looked around. We found that some of the farms had become wild and luckily survived, the prayer room and two bedrooms where on perfect condition. I put up an illusion so that no one not even the Dark Kingdom could see that 'civilization' was on the moon.

_Okay I know it's a bit hasty but, its only chapter one the next chapter is better. And Aku will appear on the moon and Luna will be woken up. Artemis will still go on his mission for Sailor V but he will awaken all the other Senshi who will be stronger in this version. Serenity will be a bit stuck up at first but soon she will show enough Usagi tendencies to make up for it please review! _


	2. Pluto's Mission

_A/N So I have decided that Serenity shouldn't be stuck up since that would make it hard for the Senshi to love her so I am going to make sure that they love her._

Chapter two: Pluto's mission

I walked into the prayer room I still couldn't find Luna, I pulled out my crystal and prayed.

"Great gods and goddesses please help me find my guardian Luna and her husband Artemis. My daughter needs her to help guide her." The crystal glowed and a panel opened and the cats appeared. I grabbed the container that held Luna. I sent Artemis to Earth he would wake when Venus was ready I made sure that he couldn't reach the moon until the scouts where all assembled. Luna woke with a gasp,

"YOUR MAJESTY!" I gently embraced her, their where tears in her eyes as she turned to her human form and embraced me. "You are well?" I nodded,

"Yes as is your brother." I summoned Aku and watched as the siblings had a tearful reunion. Then Luna saw my swollen womb.

"You are carrying a new heir?" I shook my head,

"No Serenity is just being reborn as I was." Luna smiled,

"I have missed her, she will need to be retaught." I laughed,

"Yes she will, now Artemis is going to gather the inner scouts. The outers except for Pluto are only five years old Saturn is two."

"Where is Pluto?"

"At the time gates, waiting for me to 'judge' her for not leaving the gates."

"She is silly she couldn't have left even if she wanted too." I nodded,

"That is why I am going to permanently lock the gates and only someone with her keys may pass through." I waved my hand reaching for the crystal of Pluto and when I felt her, still grieving I may add, I pulled and when she appeared she was mad not knowing that it was truly me,

"Who dares impersonate the great High Queen of the Silver Millennium?!" I stood tall making the crescent insignia flare,

"I the reincarnated Queen of the moon Serenity Ikuko!" I stated both of my names as I had made that my new title. When Pluto felt the truth in my words she gasped and bowed.(_I say reincarnated even though she didn't die because she lived another life_.)

"I did not realize that you had only traveled this far into the future."

"Indeed, Serenity is also preparing to be reborn the scouts will soon be together. I have a mission for you." Pluto nodded, "Use this civilian identity as a woman named Setsuna to raise Endymion and his guard they have recently been orphaned and his guard will be targeted by the Dark Kingdom soon. Raise them and when they turn twenty bring them here. My daughter will be fifteen and her memories will be back by then. The outers will also be ready you will need to get Saturn as her Father is already beginning to be corrupted." I handed the file with her new human identity. Pluto nodded and went to carry out her mission. I sighed feeling Serenity move in my womb. I watched as she appeared before the young Hotaru's father who was about to have the 'accident' that would hurt Saturn so ge could use her body. Pluto killed him in his accident with his wife who was already dead from an experiment to put a new parasite inside her after he took her energy. Pluto adopted them all and then began the part of the mission she enjoyed, raising her and the boys. Quickly they soon called her their mother and she instilled loyalty to the young Mamoru who was the youngest of the boys. Smiling I hid their auras so that the Dark Mistress Beryl would not get to them when she broke free from the prision.

"How is Pluto's mission going my love?" I giggled as he stroked my belly and letting the screen return to a pale mirror I smiled at him.

"All goes well. She is more motherly then she lets on. The boys will be raised on tales of the Moon and when Serenity is fifteen she will meet Endymion's new form."

"That seems to early."

"Yes but unfortunately but as she remembers so will he and when she turns eighteen she will want to bring her daughter that never got a chance to be born back."

"She was carrying a child?"

"Yes she was she was to be her Small Lady." I smiled, "She will have the power of Earth and the Moon." Kenji grumbled,

"I'm torn I want my granddaughter to be born but won't she be reborn no matter what?"

"No, the necessary 'ingredients' will only be available then." Kenji turned green and I giggled. "Relax by then Serenity will have at least one sibling hopefully a male so that he will become the knight of the moon." Kenji smiled,

"Or the sun don't forget he could inherit the Shining Crystal if my nephew never has a child." I just smiled.

"He will still be lunarian honey, he will be a lunar knight and a solar knight then." Kenji smiled at the thought. Rubbing my stomach he started to hum imagining our little girl with a little boy.

"When will you restore the Moon?"

"After the Dark Kingdom is removed I know other evils will arise but as long as Serenity takes up the mantel of Sailor Moon we will be fine."

"Alright and hopefully with her brother or sister we can keep her and our kingdom safe."

"I need to go to the other planets they are still alive except for Mars which was too close to the fight." I smiled, "But I will restore her." Taking my staff I began the hard and yet healing trip of restoring the council of the Silver Millennium.

**Setsuna's P.O.V**

I watched as my kids played Mamoru loved his new little sister. He had told me of his dreams and I explained that he didn't have to worry about the princess yet because she would be fine. He seemed confused but then I started to tell him stories of his past life along with his siblings. I made sure his older brothers where protective of him yet didn't feel he was weak. I sneakily trained them along with Hotaru by making it seem like games.

"Mama I hungry." Hotaru said as she held her Mamo's hand I giggled at his nickname he hated it but couldn't bring it in him to tell her that. His brothers teased him but only when she wasn't around she was their little Bun they where all protective of her and for that I was happy.

"I will make you a snack then, boys would you like one as well?"

"Yes please!" The yelled together trying to get ahead of each other. Laughing I made them some rice balls with a little brown sugar so they wouldn't taste the spinach I added.

"Mamo will you get the brown sugar?"

"Yes Mama." None of his brothers snickered when I called him Mamo since they loved it when I called them all little names,

"Jedidiah don't even think about it!" I went as I saw that he was about to put a worm in Hotaru's shirt, his brothers instantly smacked upside the head. They pulled pranks but never ones that would make her cry. Jedidiah was Jadeite's reincarnation. His brother Zachary was Zoisite's, Nathanial was Nephrite's, and the only one with a name that was nothing like his fist was Christian and he was Kunzite's he was the eldest and was also bossy at time only Mamo could nock any sense into him since they where the closest out of the brothers. They where all similar to their past lives in personality except Mamo wasn't as arrogant which I believed to be an improvement. I hoped when they got their memories back the generals would know that they where brainwashed which is what I drilled into their heads when I told the stories. Oddly enough their favorite characters where their past lives. Hotaru loved when I told her legends of the famous and powerful scout of rebirth Sailor Saturn.

After their snack I took them to school and dropped Hotaru off at preschool. During my break I went to the moon and reported to Serenity. She laughed at my stories and let me feel her womb noting the growth of my princess. Pluto had pledged allegiance to the Queen when my mother had died and she stepped in to care for me. The princess was my sister and I had given the Queen my throne which she had tried to refuse but I had added the power of Pluto. The Queen had modified it so that I would still rule Pluto though she said two planets would be more than enough for Serenity.

As the day had ended I picked up Hotaru and saw her playing with two little girls, one was obviously Neptune, the other had long almost platinum blond hair I looked into her time line and looked into her past she was Uranus.

"Mama meet my new best friends! This is Amara and Michelle (_I like these names even though I love the Manga the best._) and get this Amara said that she wants to marry Michelle! Isn't that amazing?" I smiled at the blushing blond and the happy blunette.

"It is but you shouldn't tell people some of them may try to tell you it isn't right even though love is love no matter what." Amara smiled at me,

"Thank you miss Bun's mom." Michelle just giggled.

"Can they spend the night Momma? Please, they said their parents wouldn't care!"I looked at the suddenly sad Amara, Michelle just spun around humming a tune about true love.

"And why wouldn't your parents care Amara?"

"Because they said Amara was an abomination and they hurt me!" She started to cy and that was when I saw Neptune cross Michelle's face, she held her future partner and rocked her.

"What about your parents Michelle?"

"They love me and want me happy they like Amara." I smiled,

"Well why wouldn't they care?"

"Because its Friday and as long as I tell them where I am then Michelle is okay." I smiled,

"I don't see why not." They cheered, Scrambling into my car. I called Michelle's parents and cleared it, I then called Amara's parents.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice said,

"Hello this is Hotaru Meioh's mother is this Amara's Father?"

"Yea what's it to ya, did the brat do something?"

"No she is a lovely young lady I just wanted to make sure she may stay over at my daughter's and have a slumber party."

"I couldn't care less but you might wanna keep her away from your girl she could poison her with her ideas about marrying girls."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"You are sick just like my curse of a daughter!"

"**Sir I will see you soon**." I spoke in the voice of Pluto and hung up. I took the girls to my place where the boys where already playing seeing the girls the immediately started to play. "Alright I have some wonderful news! Little Amara is your new sister her friend Michelle is her girlfriend. Please be nice to your sister."

"Wow you have a girlfriend?"

"Lucky!"

"I don't even have one!"

"Welcome to the family."

"Yay! I have a new sister and she is already one of my best friends!" Amara was crying,

"Are you really my new mommy?"

"Yes and I love your dream to marry Michelle little one I hope it come true." Michelle gave me a hug with Amara,

"Thank you for making Amara happy." I let them go and turned to Christian.

"Christian your in charge there is pizza on the counter be nice to the girls and be a good young man." Christian smiled while my children whined while Michelle giggled. Making sure that there was two pizzas I walked out my door. I reached for the heart crystal of Amara's father and finding it I appeared in front of his house. "Pluto Star Power!" I quickly stole all of Amara's things then burned the house down with her parents inside. I am the scout of Death after all. After that I filed all the proper papers and soon Amara was Amara Meioh, my daughter.

_What do you think? Please review and no hate please!_


	3. Complete

_Alright this is a little bit of a time skip Artemis has found Sailor Venus and they have found the first two scouts Mercury and Mars. This will be in his point of view he has amnesia so there will be holes that wont make a lot of sense._

Artemis' P.O.V

I sighed on Mina's shoulder the girls where gossiping about who they thought the princess would be. For some reason Mina couldn't activate the princess duplicate ability so that meant the princess was out there and knew who she was. Just then a tall girl with rose earrings walked in her brown glistening from the rain. I looked at her and I had a flashback of the sailor of strength and courage Sailor Jupiter. I jumped off of Mina and slinking off I raised a paw in the air.

"Venusian Muaian Power!" A soft silver glow filled the room and soon I was in my human form quickly covering my crescent I walked to the girl. "Hi you must be new in town my name is Alex what's yours."

"I have a boyfriend"

"That is a strange name."

"No that's not my name your cute and all but I don't date older men."

"I am happily married and you are lovely but I am just trying to be nice."

"Oh, I am Lita."

"Let me introduce you to my daughter and her friends they would love to show you around our small town." Mina saw my human form and smiled.

"Hi Dad, who is this." _This is sailor Jupiter her new name is Lita._

"This is Lita"

"Hi welcome to Juuban, heer is a pen that I only give to friends, I can tell we will be friends, this is Amy and Rei, they are my best friends. How are you?" Lita looked shocked that Mina could say that all in one breath.

"I am well and thanks I would love to be friends with you guys." Lita smiled, I walked off and I detransformed, I walked up and curled up in Mina's lap. As the girls talked happily then there was a cruel laugh and I cringed. The girls ran and soon we saw the general of shadows Andrew, (_Had too, the generals aren't evil so Andrew is_.) Lita growled and charged him, the girls transformed and when Lita saw them she saw through the magic hidding there identities.

"Lita call out Jupiter Power!" Mina as Venus called out, Looking confused she obeyed,

"Jupiter Power!" Her eyes flashed green and a bolt of lightning landed on her reawakening Sailor Jupiter. "In the name of the planet of thunder and lightning I am Sailor Jupiter and in the name of the Moon you will die!" She punched Andrew and calling on her power she screamed, "Jupiter strike!" Lightning crackled through her fist making it look like a sword and she plunged it through his chest killing the once human turning him to dust.

"Well done Sailor Jupiter he had taken us weeks to obliterate!" Jupiter smiled. Then an ominous wind picked up,

**"How dare you hurt my general I Queen Beryl will punish you in the name of the true Kingdome the Dark Kingdome!"** She descended from the clouds reeking of evil. Quickly transforming into my human form I pulled out my sword ready to attack. "**Surrender the Silver Crystal and I may let you live Sailor Scouts.**"

"Mars Spiritual Oblivion!"

"Mercury Ice Spears!"

"Venus Love and Light!"

"Jupiter Strike!" A mix of fiery arrows, ice spears, hearts that where bursting with energy, and the lightning of Jupiter sped towards the wicked Queen, I added my own minor power hoping to increase the attack.

"Lunarian Hope!" The attack was wrapped in silver flames and Beryl was actually harmed. She then started to laugh,

"**You think you power can truly harm me? Think again."** She waved her hand and her dark general was resurrected, again. He had ten strong demons with him and I frowned.

"Moon Princess Escalation!" Silver light burst and burned the demons away, I gasped. Roses burst from the ground looking normal except for their tiny mouths with sharp teeth,

"Saturn's Deathly Breeze"

"Dead Scream"

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

Then Four swords lunched at the Queen they each glowed with a respective light, blue, green, red, and pale yellow. all the attacks made the general and the queen scream but they stood but injured truly injured. When I looked I saw ten figures in the dark. The Queen and her general soon vanished.

Princess Serenity's P.O.V

I was laughing when I felt a headache burn and I cried out. Memories flew through my eyes. Luna touched my head and I sighed.

"It has begun you are remembering." I nodded as all of them rested and I hugged Luna.

"I am so sorry I was just so consumed with grief!" she rubbed my back,

"It is okay I understand."

"As do I my love I only kept going because of you my darling." I saw my mother and I ran into her arms crying. she hummed and held me. "I have a surprise for you." I looked at her and she pointed and then I saw him, my love.

"Endymion!" I ran into his arms, "How are you alive?"

"Just like you my love I was reincarnated but unlike you I was renamed."

"What is your name?"

"I am Mamouru,"

"May I call you Mamo-Chan?" He laughed and nodded, then a final memory hit me and my mother's voice filled my mind. _Go bring your daughter to existence this time she will be born. _When my love took me to my room I didn't resist and soon I felt the star of my daughter and I smiled and whispered into my love's ear what happened he remembered our unborn child and smiled. He spun me and everything was complete after my daughter was born I knew that I would go into battle as Sailor Moon. When I woke up I saw the generals and the outer Senshi I missed them when I told them my good news we all rejoiced together my mother was okay with it, my father only accepted it because he wanted his grandaughter, my brother just giggled and asked if she would be a princess too? I smiled and nodded and he poked my belly telling her that he was going to teach her pranks.

_ooh a little fluffyness do you like review PLEASE!_


End file.
